


Celebrate the Occasion

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Christmas, Gen, STEM AU, Words of the Day, Yuu counterparts are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Yuri during the Christmas season





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why did one word have to be specific about Christmas?

“Hmmmm.” Yuri hummed as he looked at the tannenbaum. The Christmas tree father had bought at the store was already decorated with some ornaments from Yuya and Yoko. Yusho had taken Yuri with him in order to pick the right tree from the others.

_“Another one this year?” Yuri questioned him in the car. While he did like having a fresh tree he knew the family could use the money on something else. Yusho nodded with a grin on his face as he turned his head to him._

_“This is only something that happens once a year.” Yusho informed him. Yuri formed a thin line with his mouth as he looked straight ahead. He could understand the attraction to it but did others even consider how much of an effort it can take just to get all the necessary items to celebrate. Once they reached the store Yuri glanced at all the trees. He placed his left fist under his chin as he would ruminate which one to pick from the pack of them. Yusho went up to the seller and Yuri went in for a closer look on one of them. While it would be troublesome Yuri felt unctuous that his own father would ask him specifically for help with this task. His father would not exhibit dubiety on the decision that he would make yearly for this, ever since he was nine. It brought great satisfaction to him whenever the occasion came up._

“Looking good.” Yuya said as he approached Yuri’s right side. Yuri moved his pink eyes to him and saw him wearing a red…

‘Are you kidding me?’ Yuri thought in mild disbelief. Yuya was wearing one of those ugly sweaters! It had a different red and green eye from Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yuya turned to Yuri who lowered his hands.

“Mom make that ridiculous sweater?” Yuri inquired. He then felt arms on his shoulders and saw a purple one with green eyes.

“Here is yours.” Yoko informed him from behind. Yuri exhaled a breath as he took it in between his hands. He turned his head behind to the right to glance and saw Yuto and Yugo wearing their own Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing one respectively. Yuto closed his eyes as if admitting defeat and Yugo had his arms crossed with his mouth showing his grit teeth. Yuri glanced at his turquoise eyes and could tell what he was thinking.

‘You’re in this too!’ The unspoken words. His own brother was not happy with having to wear his own. Yuri looked at the ugly sweater with a pout. If Yoko hadn’t given this to him specifically he would probably have cut it into pieces in the following years. He put the sweater on and could feel his mother’s happiness from the action as she hugged him.

“My boy, let’s take a picture…” Yoko said causing a vein to pop in Yuri.

“I would not push your luck.” Yuri informed her. He did end up complying in the end as the family took a whole picture. However, Yuri did not agree that he had to smile for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tannenbaum (Dictionary): A Christmas tree.  
> Ruminate (Merriam Webster): 1. To engage in contemplation; meditate. 2. To chew again what has been chewed slightly and swallowed.  
> Unctuous (Word Think): (of a person) Excessively or ingratiatingly flattering.  
> Dubiety (Word Smith): Doubtfulness or uncertainty.


End file.
